Bars Between Sides
by Nelfan
Summary: A guard in a clean pressed uniform and shiny boots smiles nervously at me from the other side of those bars...The free side.I pondered over the injustice of it all...A bit of sunlight shined through the bars...this has all become a routine./AU Shiyaza


Yes I own Durarara!(NOT!)

Just a little plot bunny...

THAT WAS EATING MY BRAIN

* * *

The clacking of boots awaken me.

My lips and throat feel dry. My hair feels greasy and rumpled.

I crack open my eyes, wincing at the little bit of light that comes into my cell. The sound of clacking boots continues to come down the outside hallway.

I rub my eyes and stretch, yawning, I then scratch my head. All of this has become a routine.

The clacking stops in front of my cell, the sun is up now it shines through the bars I grasp onto. A guard in a clean pressed uniform and shiny boots smiles nervously at me from the other side of those bars.

The _free_ side.

The guard pulls at his collar nervously. He obviously new, or maybe, this is his first time doing _this_ specific duty…

"Inmate 632-B-" I glare at dare he call me that! I am not a number, If anyone should be numbering people the person numbering would be me! The informant! I know all, see all! All the world cities should be afraid of me, hell I know Ikebukuro is!

The new guard corrects himself.

"Orihara Izaya it's, um, time for you to go."

_Time for me to go…_

I look at the nearby clock. Seven O' clock it says.

_Time for me…_

'Very prudent these guards are' I think to myself.

_Time for…_

I sigh and slowly let go of the bars to my cell. Letting the guard open it. He looks at me reassuringly and handcuffs my wrists together.

_Time…_

There is no more left.

_XXX_

Orihara Izaya begins to smile as he walks down the hallway lined with cells. His bright orange jumpsuit makes his skin look even more milky white.

In the other cells, people in matching orange jumpsuits have begun to wake up. They stare at him, Orihara Izaya, as he walks past.

He waves back.

XXX

I stand alone in the middle of the shooting range. A cigarette in my lips and a blind fold around my eyes. It frightens me.

No not the darkness.

I have never been afraid of the dark.

Merely, the idea of not knowing…

Not knowing what's going on around me.

They take the cigarette from my lips.

I yearn for its taste as soon as it is taken away.

_It reminds me of him._

Or is it the other way around?

Does he remind me of a cigarette?

They are both easy to get addicted to.

They are both known to be dangerous.

There comes a sense of finesse when they are around.

Maybe they just complement each other…

_The cigarette and him..._

I'm sure the nicotine is at the same levels.

Oh, do you know how addicting you are?

_My favorite brand of cigarette…_

"Orihara Izaya, any last words before you receive the death penalty by firing squad?" his voice is cold and hard. Just like the cement floor of my cell.

"Ah, I contemplated over what my last words would be, but considering this turn of events in my life, I think this will do fine." I paused, breathing in some of the morning air.

"How can a man as dumb as you, be so smart?" Now that I had said that I breathed out a sigh of relief.

_I was at peace…_

_Everything would be fine…_

"Guns at the ready! Aim! FIRE!"

XXX

"How can a man as dumb as you, be so smart?"

Shizou clenched his fist. They were in an observation room, looking down on the soon to be deceased.

The blindfold covered Izayza's beautiful eyes. They were the only thing Shizou liked about Izaya.

It was a shame he would never see them again, alight with the fire of life.

He looked over Izaya as he took his final breaths.

Standing alone in that grassless field.

Shizou thought to himself of the injustice of it all.

Izaya was ahorrible young man.

But, a young man all the same…

"Guns at ready!" The cigarette was stomped to the ground.

"Aim!" The glass of the observation window scratched his cheek.

"FIRE!" Izaya was in his arms.

He was punching open the gate.

All of this happened in a matter of 10 seconds…

Or less.

XXX

I grinned as a pair of strong arms carried me into Dotachin's awaiting van.

Walker took off my blindfold.

I immediately turned around to look out the back window.

The young guard was at the gate staring at me in shock and fury.

His nametag glimmered in the sunlight.

It read _Kida Masaomi…_

Now he was stuck there inside that barred gate.

To face the consequences of letting me escape.

And I was on the other side…

The _free_ one.

* * *

Read and Review! First Durarara ficlet what do you think?

Should I continue?


End file.
